


Late night problems

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misaki tries to fall asleep, as her head is filled with ceriant someone.





	Late night problems

Misaki was laying on her bed, trying to fall asleep. Thought no matter how hard she tried, her head was overflowing with random thoughts and worries.

Most of them were normal, some school stuff and what another dumb idea is going in Kokoro's mind for their next show. This time a ceriant someone was also there. She tried not to think about her, but everytime the thought came back, stronger than before.

It's not like she hated her, she just didn't couldn't catch feeling for an idiot like her. Sure, Kaoru had a beautiful smile, nice figure and sometimes when she wasn't acting like a prince, she was cute. And maybe the thought of kissing her wasn't all that bad, and cuddling with her after a particulary bad bad sounded amazing.

Misaki let out a small grunt as she turned around in her bed. Her feelings for the tall bandmate are something for another day, right now she just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Short KaoMisa drabble cause yes  
Check out my Tumblr: im-mocastic-baby


End file.
